5anfandomcom-20200215-history
Matura T-Shirts Vorschlaege
Kategorie:Archiv Designvorschläge wären schön langsam angebracht. --Chef 11:46, 27. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) Wenn ma schon ASCII art haben! _______ Widerstand (-) o---|_______|---o (+) ist | | zwecklos! +---------------+ --Tiefes 00:35, 9. Mai 2006 (Mitteleurop䩳che Sommerzeit ) *Widerstand ist zwecklos. (mit Zeichnung) *Name als ASCII hex/bin Code *5AN 01(?)-06 (und irgendwo /*no comment*/ *i see 0xdead people... *1+1 = 3 *0/1 = 27 (oda sowas ähnliches hat doch da fly moi gsagt) --berni *oa vorschlag wor a nu dass ma de fehlstunden der gesamten 5 jahre draufschreibt, schauat beim mex sicher cool aus... --Chef 18:00, 27. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop䩳che Sommerzeit ) * naja das Zählen der Fehlstunden is hoit a bissal aufwändig boa widerstand ist zwecklos mit zeichnung + name in form von ascii hec/bin code het se net schlecht on *wie wärs mit dem foto vom BIBA wo er bier trinkt, des was beim fotowetbewerb ah schon gewonnen hat! selbstverständlich mit nem schwarzen balken über den augen, wo 5an drinsteht.--sali 17:06, 2. Mai 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) *Bild von einem Reh und unterhalb don den Schriftzug mit "A-Reh" bzw. verschiedene "A-Reh-Funktionen" hoid.. Maili Do kent ma aussa das da maili a LabVIEW-Projekt hod, des han de longzeit schäden...von wegen "BULIEN-NAMBA-TU-A-REH"....--Woife *bild:5anlogo.GIF --sali 17:06, 2. Mai 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) *bild:Stiegl_oszi.jpg --Woife * wos hoits von einem 'best moments' T-Shirt .. sprich von jedem(zumindest sollte jeder mind. 1mal drauf sein) wird 1 bild - lustig, dämlich, ... - ausgewählt , des ganze kinat ma dann überlappend oder so anordnen und nu irgendwo 5AN 2001 - 2006 oder so unterbringen .. des hätt dann wenigstens erinnerungswert ... obi Do muas i spontan an de fotos von da sportwocha denga, do han einige schnapp(s)-schüsse dabei :P --Woife De idee is eigentli verdammt gut, oba 32 fotos san auf einem t-shirt glaub i schwer unterzubringen. oba an versuch wärs wert. i wissad a scho wos für a foto ma fürn simon nehman *hrhr* --Chef rofl .. naja da gabats zu de meisten leute ziehmlich guate fotos .. und vom platz her warat des ah net so des prob .. i woas jetzt zwar net wia mir des drucken lassen, aber vorn und hinten finden 32fotos auf jeden fall platz .. obi es gibt sicha a guade gruppnfotos, wo zB 5 leid obn han, und don gangs a glei leichta --Woife der vorschlag is cool, aber i hätt eher gsagt das ma don nu so a kleine maturazeitung zsam stellen mit de besten momente und zitate von de leit und halt irgend a t-shirt 193.154.194.82 Und wenn da platz nit reicht dann lass ma halt afach an hechinger weg. stört eh grad --kafkalue und wenn ma doch an modl weglassen? der braucht mehr platz...i bin jo kompakt gebaut --hechi des prob is wann ma di weglassen, hechi, dann passen von gwisse leut trotzdem nu koane 2 zehen drauf :D obi i hob a supa foto vom obi gfundn --Woife *weiß net, obs no rechtzeitig is, aber mir is a no was eingefallen.. ^^ rudel gelber quietsche-enten wo jeder eins mit sienem name drauf halt hat und drunter "matur:a:nten" steht.. hoff, irgendwer kann se des jetz vorstellen, was gmeint is, aber naja, vl mach i an entwurf, falls i mal zeit hab.. ^^ greetz mex edit: des kommt halt dann hintn drauf und vorne is auf da linken brust dann a no so a ente mit dem eigenen namen. mex der is geil mex!!! (für den bin i *g*)berni *bild:fuck_htl.gif --woife *Gott ist zwar allwissend … aber er hat keine Matura! *Erfolgreich Ma(s)tur(b)iert! ^^ mex Der is da obsolute Homma Mex! Wo hostn den gfundn? ;) gruaba *so, des is jetz der endgütlige entwurf, kriegens doch beidseitig. kostenpunkt wird so bei 17 EUR liegen, was aber laut den leuten, de ma gfragt ham, eh ka so problem net is.. mex bild:vorschlag4.jpg *ein hab' ich noch^^ weils grod so lustig is: bild:vorschlag3.jpg hihi -- mex des is Geil!!!!!!!!!! daugt ma voi *gg* Maili lol, sieht geil aus. gut gemacht. =)--sali 11:08, 13. Jun 2006 (Mitteleurop䩳che Sommerzeit ) Fotovorschläge